Episode 4 - Cannot Keep It Any Longer
Cannot Keep It Any Longer is the fourth episode of the series, 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It focuses on Kanade and Otokuchi's first time as Magicians. Plot Both Kanade and Otokuchi now knew the school secret and Hibiki must also tell Ms. Amamiya about this. She told them that Kanade and Otokuchi must be Magicians too. The three then set off to their new adventures as Magicians and defend the planet from the Dark Planet. Summary The Whole Story Hibiki told everything she can explain to her friends and apologized that she didn't tell them anything earlier. Kanade and Otokuchi forgave her and promised to keep it a secret from everyone else. However, Ms. Amamiya overheard their conversation and made Hibiki recall the rules. She lead the three into the school garden and Ms. Amamiya started to explain the school's history. The school is now currently standing on a magical foundation and all staff are infliated with magic. Because the students are still immature to handle magic, they decided to keep it a secret to prevent any trouble and harm. Since Hibiki exposed her transformation to Kanade and Otokuchi, both her friends must become Magicians too. It's Not Scary If We Can All Use Magic Kanade was amazed and Otokuchi was surprised. They were given Melody Modules and both started to transform using their respective Magician Codes. Kanade said "La, La, Kanade" and Otokuchi said "Do, Do, Otokuchi". Once their transformations are finished they both made their own self introductions. Hibiki wanted one herself and starts to transform. She says hers and they start chanting their made up battle cry. Ms. Amamiya and Himmy started to cry. Meanwhile, both Kanade and Otokuchi noticed small shiny balls right beside them. This shiny balls transform into Magic Sprites named Demmy and Tommy. Kanade was fluttered by their cute looks. Hibiki then told them that they can now work together as a team and all three of them jumped with joy. The Tests and Exams Ms. Amamiya told them about the test and exams in order to get to the next level of both being Magicians and students of an academy. The three were all unhappy about it but decides to study hard afterwards. Himmy, Demmy and Tommy are put in charge for their training and put their respective partners on for practice. Both Kanade and Otokuchi are performing well even if its their first time. Hibiki didn't get a single step right and was frustrated until Kanade cheered her up. Demmy told them that part of their scoring is school activities and must participate in all to get high grades. The three were not listening and Demmy got mad at them for doing so until Tommy told him to relax. Tommy then assigned them to their first "mission" is to find notes in the school grounds. Hibiki asked if it is also part in their grading system which the three Sprites said yes. First Mission The three went to the park to find the notes that they are assigned to find. They looked almost everywhere in the park but nothing showed up. Setsuna and her partner Mario then appears in front of them for making a mess in the school grounds and gave them a Detention Slip. Kanade then tells her to make an acceptance and instead told her that they are looking for Otokuchi's bricks. Setsuna gave Otokuchi a detention ticket for bringing toys to school which Demmy gets so mad for. Both Tommy and Himmy told him to calm down. Meanwhile, Tommy heard a monster just near by and tried to alarm the three but cannot infront of Setsuna and Mario. So she pulled down Hibiki's clothing and told her the situation. The three, hiding their partners excused themselves and ran outside. Setsuna pulled Mario back in the school to not disturb them in any activity that they're doing. Our First Battle Together The three transformed and introduced their battle cry to their enemy. Crisis think it as cute but Moros thinks it terrible and tells the violin monster to attack them. The three summoned multiple objects to use against the enemy but none of them seem to work out. Kanade created a string of stars as a rope to make the enemy trip which also gave her a chance to purify it but another monsters came. Hibiki and Otokuchi summoned multiple rope items to perform the same technique Kanade did. Hibiki tied the monsters into one big basket and let Otokuchi finish it off. The three won the battle and jump with happiness. Moros was amazed by their friendship and wanted to see more but was pulled by both Minor Crisis to their hideout. Journey to the Magic Kingdom Ms. Amamiya told them that it is time for their first test and opens the door to the Magic Kingdom. The three transformed and flew with their Magic Sticks to the world. The three are nervous but with Hibiki saying to them as long as we are together, we can face anything. Himmy, Demmy and Tommy shed a few tears at them to see their friendship quickly growing stronger. Meanwhile, a mysterious girl at a top of a tree saw them and shakes her hand filled with Spell Balls to predict their future. The results all lead to a good fortune and said that they will go a long way. She left while leaving a Music Module in the villains headquarters. Moros saw the Module and kept it in his room. Major Events *Both Kanade and Otokuchi transformed for the first time. *Both Demmy and Tommy are born in this episode. *The Music Box is mentioned for the first time. Trivia Category:Episodes